


But it was not your fault but mine. And it was your heart on the line...

by meilinnobaka



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, but tread carefully anyway?, spoilers for chapter 3?, well kind of i mean no one DIES or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meilinnobaka/pseuds/meilinnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I really fucked it up this time. Didn’t I, Hinata?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But it was not your fault but mine. And it was your heart on the line...

He hated the hospital.

And not just some mild dislike.

They had been silent witnesses to much of his tears,loss and despair-from the loss of his parents, to the aftermath of his close encounters with death.

Unfortunately, it seemed he was stuck in their white walls once more, sick with a illness that was…rather unusual. You see, it’s effects differed from patient to patient. Ibuki Mioda had become very gullible which contrasted to her usual skeptical yet cheery attitude, and Akane Owari, normally tough, outgoing and tomboyish had been reduced to an uncontrollable, sobbing mess. He, of course was not exempt. He had been cursed with the inability to tell the truth. This, of course, led to quite a few complications, especially with a certain boy.

"Hey, Komaeda. How are you doing?"

Point in case.

"What do you want, Hinata? Stop checking up on me, I’m not a little kid; I’m completely fine!"

Hinata often came by to visit him, despite the recent strain on their relationship due to the situation they were in, as well as the fact that Hinata had not taken what he’d done during the first trial well at all. In fact, he’d been the most vocal about it, shouting that what he was doing wasn’t brave at all, but rather stupid, psychopathic and would most likely get everyone killed. 

Even so, he considered Hinata to be his best-and only-friend. He was the only one who spent time with him even after his breakdown, talked to him, and treated him like a human being, even if it was tainted by mistrust and caution. 

Which is why he hated when he visited because, he’d say the opposite of what he wanted to say, and it pained him to say such terrible things to and/or about his dearest friend.

Hinata merely looked at him with a mixture of annoyance and what seemed to be pity before replying.

"That means you’re not. I’m used to your reversal-speak now, you know. Anyway, it seems that you’re still pretty sick. Ibuki’s seems to be fading a little, and Akane’s is still going strong. Well Mikan’s trying to do what she can with what she’s got so hang in there oka-"

“I don’t care about them! Do you really think I care?! Stop talking to me, I liked the peace and quiet before you came in!"

_oh my god im sorry i didnt mean that i do care about them they have so much hope in them i care so much about them and their hope im sorry just dont leave me please_

Hinata sighed, the strain of having to deal with his delusional and psychotic friend tiring him out. He tried to smile, ignoring Komaeda’s harsh comments.

"Don’t yell, Komaeda. We don’t want Akane to think we’re yelling at her and have her start crying again. Anyway…uh…"

He was struggling to keep the rather one-sided conversation going, and Komaeda just wanted to hold his hand and tell him that it was okay, that just by being here made him feel a lot better, and that he didn’t need to make conversation to make his discomfort go away. But his mouth started to move, as if controlled by another entity hell bent on ruining things even more, and before he could think fast enough to catch himself-

"Just stop it, Hinata. Are you this dense? You don’t want to be around me. I don’t want to be around you. I’m sick of your stupid face! Why won’t you just leave me alone?! Just…

**JUST GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!”**

The look of shock and pain on Hinata’s face was the most terrible thing Komaeda had ever seen. He could see the hurt in his eyes, and wished desperately that he could take those harsh words back. Hinata’s eyes began to harden, and Komaeda knew that he had messed up in the worst way to the person he’d wanted to stay with him the most.

"...I was going to write that off as another lie, but I can see now that you’re recovering quickly-quickly enough to speak the truth again. You want me to leave? Fine. I’ll try not to disgust you anymore.”

And with that, he turned and left.

There were so many thoughts going on in Komaeda’s head following Hinata’s cold departure.

_i didnt mean that im sorry im so sorry please come back i dont want to be alone again dont leave me you dont disgust me im lying you know youre my best friend hinata i love you im sorry i..._

_'Hinata, I love you so much, and I never meant to hurt you._ '

That thought cleared up the turmoil in his head. What he’d always assumed was tender feelings for both Hinata as his very first and very dear friend, and the unknown but overflowing hope within him,had unconsciously evolved into feelings more complex than simple friendship. 

He loved him. He trusted him with his secrets, let him know his insecurities and past. And Hinata had accepted all of these without any hesitation. Hinata was, without a doubt his soulmate.

And he’d just emotionally and verbally abused him to the point where he walked out of his life. He felt all his insecure and self-deprecating thoughts rush back into his mind as if they had never left.

_this is all my fault im useless by myself all im useful for is for helping people bring out their hope but by myself im just some sick boy small wonder hinata left hed be better off without trash like me anyway_

_...right?_

He leaned back, and stared listlessly at the blank, white ceiling.

He hated the hospital.

Now, more so than ever.


End file.
